Aliot no Kodoku
by Ryuuzaki-kun
Summary: A whitehaired man is saved mysteriously by an enigmatic silver haired woman. Now, this man is set out to find her once again, however, on his way, will he discover his own secrets? MonsterxMonster pairing.
1. saved by a witch

Started playing RO again to calm down during exams. I was going through Kiel Hyre quest and it got me thinking about a story idea. Thus, Aliot no Kodoku was born. I believe Kodoku means "Loneliness" I'm not so sure. Just so you know, this story is written as if Ragnarok was actually a world, not as if this is a player playing the game.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline.

This story mainly revolves around the RO monster "Aliot" and his history. Pre-warning, this is all completely made up. This isnt actually how Kiel Hyre is like, this isn't how Aliot and Alicel are actually like. I made this all up. The pairing for this is MonsterxMonster, also as a pre-warning. Ah well, enjoy

* * *

"_Aliza…Aliza…You are…Aliza." _

"_No I'm not! Stop it! Get away from me you filthy monster!"

* * *

_

Screams of terror echoed within the hollow corridors of the bio-labs. A single white-haired man rushed down the halls, sprinting at full speed. Trailing behind him were several strange, soulless beings, blood coated weapons drawn before them.

"I'm going to die…" The man muttered as he struggled to continue running. All he really did was hide within an open sewer tunnel to shield himself from the rain. He had no idea that he would end up within this inescapable hell.

That was all he could run. His body gave out in exhaustion, ignoring his pleas to move. His screams filled the air once more as blades cut into his body mercilessly. Moaning in pain, he foresaw his death on the cold floor of the bio-labs. His eyesight began to fade as his body became limp on the floor.

In instant, mere seconds before he lost consciousness, there was a loud, ear-shattering sound of metal. His eyesight had faded too far, all he saw was a giant silver figure and a pair of large, pitch black wings separating him from his attackers.

* * *

"Ah!" He shouted as he bolted up from the bed. Frantically, he looked around for his attackers, "Wait a second…" Looking around, he noticed that he was in a hotel room, a very fancy one too. 

He glanced down at his body noticing no wounds at all. His body was fully rejuvenated and brimming with energy. However, he was still in his ragged, blood soaked, dress shirt and torn up dress pants. Swinging his feet over the side of the bed, he began examining his surroundings.

"Was that all a dream?" He murmured under his breath. The solid proof that it happened was the state of his clothes, "No, can't be. How did I end up here?"

He knew he was broke. He'd been wandering the world of Rune Midgard living off crumbs and sleeping in the wild. There was no way he could've afforded a room like this. Still…what had happened to him?

His head lowered, running through his thoughts, he remembered something before he blacked out, "Those wings…" Did an angel save him? He doubted it. Why would an angel save trash like him?

"Aha! So you are awake, finally," An elderly man with a bushy brown mustache and graying brown hair walked in. He wore an elegant uniform that resembled one of a butler, "You've been asleep for three days!"

The man turned to this elder man, "Excuse me but…who are you? Did you save me?"

The elderly man bellowed with laughter, "I'm a servant here at the Lighthalzen hotel. And no, I didn't save you."

"Then, do you know who did?"

A large smirk appeared on the elderly servant's face, "The silver haired witch." He shook his head in disbelief, "It was the rarest of all sights! This was rarer than seeing a baphomet fight dark lord! The silver-haired witch, the apathetic princess that cares for no one...was carrying in a near-dead man. Hell, she even paid for your fees. She paid a week worth for you. Anyway, you must be hungry." He dropped a large platter of food onto the desk next to the bed, "Eat up. She paid for this too."

Without waiting, the man stuffed the food into his mouth.

"Hey kid! Slow down!"

The man swallowed and looked up at the elderly servant, "I'm sorry. I have to ask you something though. How does this…silver haired witch look like?"

"I only caught a small glimpse of her when she came in. I've heard of her from plenty of people but only once did I look at her directly. Long silver hair like her name, silver shawl, silver dress, everything was silver. She wore a Valkyrie helm, a really rare helmet might I add. There's only a few in the world and the majority of them are worn by powerful monsters."

"Does she have wings?" Butting in rudely as the servant talked.

"Yeah, large black wings, like a crow's. She'd look just like a real Valkyrie if her wings were just a little different." He chuckled a bit, "A Valkyrie from hell maybe…"

Swallowing a lump of bread, he looked up at the servant again, "What?"

The servant shook his head in disbelief, "You mean you never heard it before?" The man said nothing, "The silver-haired witch wanders Rune Midgard and she doesn't harm anything. People say she's never killed a monster in her life. However, even if you were dying, even if you were being chased by blood-thirsty monsters, even if you were hanging from a cliff, she won't save you. She'll watch you die. You…you are one hell of an exception." The servant paused, almost in fear, "Her eyes…those piercing green eyes. They were like…staring straight at a monster's eyes." The servant stood up and stretched, "Oh well then, I better get back to work." He pointed to a pile of clothing, "There, she left you some clothes."

The man nodded, first picking up a shiny blue shawl with golden lining. The servant gasped in surprise as he saw it. The man turned to him, "What?"

"That's…a Morpheus Shawl!" He shouted in surprise, "Holy…crap! She left you that? Those are…crazy rare!" He looked through the rest of the clothes left over, "Aw, just normal clothes and this rosary." The servant chuckled, "You are one lucky boy." He turned to the door, "Maybe the silver haired witch has fallen for you." He muttered with a chuckle.

The man stood up, "I'll be leaving today. I want to look for _her._"

The servant laughed again, "Ha! Good luck. The witch leaves no traces of her movement and she never talks to anyone. But then again…you are rather special to her, aren't you?" The man said nothing, "Anyway, tell me your name. I might be famous if I know the name of the only man that could connect with the silver haired witch."

"My name is Aliot."

* * *

Please forgive any grammatical errors or word errors, when I type, I'm really bad at keeping track of what I typed. Please review! 


	2. a witch's legend

Alright! Played a bit more Ragnarok, currently in the middle of the Kiel Hyre dungeon quest and wow...is my story completely different from it or what. This chapter might be a little boring since its really just all talk.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline

If anyone is wondering what the two lines in the beginning are, I promise you, itll make sense in further chapters. I also want to give a shoutout to OhSoFamous/Kei-ten. Reviews make me happy! Shoutout...is that the right term?

* * *

"_My name isn't Aliza! Get out of the way!"_

"_My name…Aliot,"

* * *

_

"The apathetic princess…" He muttered under her breath. He decided to call her that instead of 'The silver haired witch' since it seemed much less rude and disrespectful.

Pulling on his Morpheus shawl, he examined himself thoroughly in the mirror. He wore a tight black shirt was tucked neatly inside his belt. He was also given a pair of loose white dress pants and shiny black boots. After putting on the rosary and the shawl, he could barely recognize himself.

He was always used to the rags he wore and how greatly he stood out from the human population. Now, he felt like he blended in just a little more. Taking the comb left behind in a drawer, he brushed back his long, white hair, noticing that it went just a bit past his shoulders.

"Has it always been like this…?" He wondered in his mind.

As far as he could recall, his hair had always been just a bit past his shoulders. He'd always promise himself that he'd cut it as soon as it got too long. This case just never occurred to him.

Closing the hotel room door as he came out, he made his way to the front lobby. As he walked by the front desk, he listened closely to the murmurs that came from behind the desk.

"Like, no way!"

"It happened! The silver-haired witch brought a near dead man with her!"

"I'd want to meet this guy! How did he look like?"

"Almost like a bum, I swear."

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard to pick out."

Aliot sighed deeply. Just a change in clothes and a cleanup had completely hidden him from the society.

Walking through the streets of Lighthalzen, he realized something rather different. Back then, before his change in clothes, all the rich alchemists and professors often shot glares at him. Now that he looked rather high-class, most of them treated him normally.

"Now then…" He whispered in his mind, "I have to find her." Deep down, he knew this would be nearly impossible. He had no leads and nowhere to start. After a long pause to think over what to do, he finally decided to go around asking people. Maybe just one person in this whole world would know where she was.

Approaching a couple on a bench, he started off, "Hi!" He shouted to the couple. Both of them turned to him, "I'm wondering if you could tell me about…the apathetic princess?"

The male laughed, "Ah, that silver haired witch? I know about her. I was training in the Bio-labs a few days ago with my best buds. We went to take a breather, heal up our wounds, spread a few potions around; we sat down in a corner. Hell, we thought a monster was coming. We drew our axes and waited. Hot damn! It scared the crap out of me when she came through that door. Those snake-like green eyes," He shuddered, "Just like staring into a monster, it was like facing death!"

"Did she do anything?" Aliot asked.

"Nope, walked right passed us. It was almost like we weren't there at all. The homunculus down there swarmed at her. She fried them all faster than a chicken in a volcano!"

"Eh?" The girl muttered in a confused tone, "They attacked her? I heard no monster ever attacks her. They're too scared."

"Monster, homunculi aren't monsters. They're not quite human but not quite monsters." The male explained once again, "Well, that's all I know about the silver-haired witch. Man…if she didn't have snake eyes, I bet she'd be pretty hot!" He winced in pain as his girlfriend elbowed his stomach, "Ouch, just kidding!"

Aliot bowed, "Thank you."

"No need for that, sir." The female replied, "What I know about her…I've heard from eyewitnesses all around the world. I'm a newspaper editor. They say that she's never gets attacked by any monsters, not even the most aggressive ones or the bosses." She pondered for a while, placing a finger on her chin, "The details are not clear but I've heard that she only attacks if she's attacked first. That's all I know. I hope that has helped."

Once again, Aliot bowed, "Yes, very much so." He lied, deep down, this information really didn't help him in the least.

Wandering around Lighthalzen, he talked to other miscellaneous people. All of them pretty much recycled the same information. He was losing hope in finding her. He stumbled over to an officer, possibly one of the last people in this city that he hasn't talked to.

"Hi there," He muttered tiredly, "Do you know anything about the apathetic princess?"

"The silver-haired witch…oh! Do you know of that helmet on her head?" He nodded, tired of information of the Valkyrie Helm, "It might seem like the same Valkyrie helmet that is worn by monsters, but it isn't! There's only one helmet like this in the world!"

This caught his attention immediately, "Can you tell me who?"

"Well, I am an officer so I shouldn't be passing this around…" Seeing Aliot's disappointment, she smiled and patted him on the head, "I'll make an exception!" Seeing light filling Aliot's eyes, her guilty conscience was cleaned, "You see, the 'gods' gave Valkyrie helms to certain extremely powerful beings, mostly monsters since humans aren't strong enough to hold them. These monsters were appointed as 'guardians' to this world. Other beings that hold the Valkyrie helms are, obviously, the Valkyrie: Servants of Odin himself!" She cleared her throat, "There was one being though. The gods deemed her exquisitely pure and she harvested extreme power. They granted her a Valkyrie helm that only a powerful, magically, and pure human being like herself could wear. She became the first human guardian and the gods had also promised her that she would join the Valkyrie when she died. The helm gave her beautiful, pearly white wings and a magnificent glow to her. I haven't actually seen her but there are many statues of her as well as paintings at Juno."

Aliot was caught in awe, "So…this silver haired witch…could it actually be her?"

The officer shook her head slowly, "I don't think so. Unless something traumatic happened to her, I highly doubt it. This Valkyrie would protect everyone. She would save monsters, she would protect the humans, and people always knew where she was. Even her appearance is a little different. The witch had pitch black wings; the Valkyrie had pearly white wings. The witch has snake like eyes that cast fear; the Valkyrie had dark eyes that gave of a sense of wisdom. They both wore their hair and clothes differently."

"I see…" Aliot whispered. He was filled with hope that he would find a lead but as soon as the officer finished, he deflated.

The officer sighed once again, seeing his disappointment, "What? Are you looking for her?" Aliot nodded, "No way…are you that kid the witch saved a while ago?" Aliot nodded once more, "That's…amazing! How did…wow! I've been talking to a legend all this time."

Aliot looked up at the officer. There were no leads; he might as well take a wild stab with it, "Excuse me, but, can you tell me the Valkyrie's name and possibly a place she liked to stay particularly?"

"Let's see…there isn't any place in particular but she lived in Juno. Her name was…I believe, Randgris."

Aliot bowed, "Thank you very much." He turned to the gate but was quickly stopped by the officer, "Um, yes?"

"You're going to walk there?" She asked in a loud, confused voice. He nodded shyly in reply, "It'll take you forever! Why not just use the Kafra service?"

Aliot looked around his shawl, "I don't have any money with me."

The officer smirked and gave him a thumbs-up, "Don't worry. It's on me! I've been put on this silver-haired witch case for a long time. You're the only lead I have! I'll pay for your trip. If you ever figure things out, come back to Lighthalzen and tell me about it."

Aliot nodded with a smile, "I promise." He was happy. Someone actually had faith in him.

* * *

If anyone's wondering how the "Silver haired witch" looks like, imagine Clare from Claymore with long silver hair and green snake eyes. That's my idea of her. Ah well, please review and tell me what you think of it! 


	3. a lead

I predict that the story will end in about...three more chapters or so, depending on how I want to shape it. Mostly talk in this chapter but it is a little more interesting than the previous chapter, in my opinion. You know, just honestly, my story is mostly dialogue based.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

A little confusing and I might contradict myself in some parts since I lose track of the story. Please bear with this, I promise in the end, I'll make it make sense.

* * *

"_You…don't want to hurt me, do you?" _

"_You…are us."

* * *

_

Feeling light-headed from the teleportation, Aliot stumbled a bit before he regained his posture. Everything around him seemed completely different. He had never been to Juno before; it was far too high up in the mountain ranges to walk and he could never afford the Kafra services or the airship. He noted to himself: "Pay back that officer when you're done."

However, thinking over his situation, he realized that once again he had no leads. Would he learn more about Valkyrie Randgris or should he ask others if they know of the silver-haired witch?

Before he could make up his mind, a team of burly rogues rushed past him, grabbed his Morpheus shawl, and pulled hard. Aliot, completely caught off guard, flew to the ground as the rogues ran off with his shawl.

"Hey! Stop them!" He shouted. Everyone turned to him but no one went after those rogues. They were a team of four muscular rogues. They preferred not to get caught up in business with them.

Out of nowhere, a wall of fire burst out from the ground, stopping the rogues in their tracks. The Morpheus shawl was ripped away from their hands by an elderly looking high wizard.

"Be gone! Napalm Vulcan!" The rogues were shoved back by a powerful force. They landed to the ground with a thump.

Eventually, Aliot caught up with the fallen rogues. He was utterly amazed by the power this wizard just produced. Breathless, he bent down slightly to catch his breath.

"I take it this is yours?" The old wizard asked as he held up the Morpheus shawl, "It is a very beautiful shawl! Where did you get this?"

Aliot took the shawl and wrapped it around his neck. He pondered for a while whether he should tell this wizard the truth. He shrugged and gave in, "The apathetic princess gave it to me." Looking at the wizard more closely now, he noticed a rather insane look on the old, wrinkled face.

The old wizard's reaction was very different from what Aliot expected. Instead of the usual gasps of disbelief he received, this old wizard just nodded like he understood everything.

"Interesting, very interesting," The wizard muttered under his breath. Out of nowhere, he grabbed Aliot's chin and examined his face. Not knowing what to do, Aliot let the old wizard continue, "Aha…even more interesting."

"Excuse me sir…but, what?"

"Anyway, my name is Maxwell. What is yours?" Ignoring Aliot completely, he asked another question.

Aliot sighed. He had no leads, he had no clues, and his gut feeling pressed him to continue talking to this strange, probably insane, old man, "Aliot."

Maxwell nodded with just a bit of amazement in his eyes, "Very, very interesting indeed!" Maxwell patted off the dirt on his clothes, "Why don't I treat you to something to eat? I know a good bakery just down the street."

Not knowing what to do, Aliot agreed and followed this strange old man.

The two walked into a rather common looking bakery near the edge of Juno. The two took a seat close to the window so they could look over the plains outside the city. As soon as the waiter came over, Aliot noticed the look of disgust he gave Maxwell.

"I'll have a cheese cake please, and…what would you like, Aliot?"

"Just…tea is fine." Aliot replied. He really wasn't hungry but it seemed rude to just sit there.

As soon as the waiter left, Aliot started the conversation, "Tell me, that waiter kind of glared at you."

Maxwell chuckled, "You see, I used to be a famous high wizard. Everyone knew my name. Professor Maxwell, they used to call me. I lived in a huge mansion and I had my own private class of students."

Aliot nodded. Somehow, he knew he couldn't trust the words of a crazy old man but something about this old man seemed genuine.

"Do you want to know what my research was? It was Kiel Hyre's toy factory!" Maxwell exclaimed loudly. Aliot gave him a look of confusion, "I expected this. You've never heard of the famed Kiel Hyre, have you? A genius who excelled in robotics and built them for the greater good! He really seemed like a saint. He spent all his money in making an academy for orphans. He only wanted to build robots to help the humans. However, a group of wizards including myself were always suspicious. How did he perfect these robots? Did he have ulterior motives? I was the only wizard brave enough to stand out and investigate this. That's why I was given so much fame and money."

The waiter came over once again, dropping off a cup of tea and a slice of cheesecake.

Maxwell sighed and took a bite of his cake, "Then, when my students found the secret entrance to Kiel Hyre's factory, they were utterly overwhelmed and in the end…massacred beyond recognition."

Aliot choked on his tea. Placing the cup back down, he looked to Maxwell, "What?"

"I was sent along with a few of my other colleagues to see what had happened. All we saw were bits and pieces of clothes and body parts surrounding a tree. There were also a few robot pieces lying around too. Everyone guessed that the robot just self-destructed and brought everyone along with them." Taking another bite of his cheesecake, he paused, "…and that's how I lost everything. Those wizards that supported me before pulled back to protect their hides. No one would fund me, all my fame was lost." He shook his head, "Anyway, that's enough about me. What about you? You don't look like you live here."

This man seemed genuine. He seemed true to his word, "I'm looking for the apathetic princess. Back at Lighthalzen, she saved me."

"Very, very interesting indeed…" Maxwell murmured with a lump of cheesecake in his mouth, "Why don't I let you in on a secret?"

"Err…yes?"

Maxwell lowered his voice to a whisper. He bent down close to Aliot, "You see, the reason I was so interested in Kiel Hyre's factory was because of…my daughter. She wasn't my biological daughter, I'm not even married. It was amazing. The Valkyrie herself swooped down, brought this unconscious girl to me, and told me to protect her no matter what. You don't defy a god, you don't defy the Valkyrie. I accepted and took care of her. There was a name tag on her wrist, want to know what it said?"

Aliot nodded quickly, "Yes, please tell me."

Maxwell chuckled, "It said Aliza." Aliot did not understand, "In Kiel Hyre's factory, there is a robotic maid called Aliza. Of course, this girl had human skin and felt like a human so she couldn't have been the same Aliza. To protect her from other wizards that probably wanted to dissect her, I changed her name to Elena. She was in the excavation tour with my other students."

Something suddenly clicked, "Then, those robot parts you told me before,"

"Of all those bits and pieces, I could not recognize a single piece that belonged to her. I only noticed the charred ground and pieces of a robot. My theory is that…after looking inside the factory, she self-destructed…and brought my students with her. Deep down inside her flesh, she really did have a robotic core. No one would believe if I said this and those who did believe me only scolded me for wasting away such proof. Perhaps she was a human prototype of Aliza; I never really figured it out."

Aliot nodded, not exactly sure what Maxwell wanted to tell him. He felt a shiver go down his spine as Maxwell smirked at him.

"There's another robot down there, want to know his name?" He mouthed gently in a near inaudible whisper, "Aliot."

Aliot gasped and backed up quickly causing the chair behind him to clatter to the floor, "What…no way!"

Maxwell nodded, "There were four robots produced down there: Aliza, Alice, Alicel…and Aliot. I think you are the same as Elena was." Aliot shook his head in disbelief, "It was a Valkyrie that came down and gave me Elena. It was the silver haired witch who holds the same headgear as the Valkyrie that came down and saved you." Maxwell stood up and stretched, "Now, you know where to look?"

Collecting all his facts, Aliot nodded quickly, "Yes…thank you, sir."

Maxwell chuckled, "Sir? I'm just a crazy old man that was consumed by his research. Now then…" Finishing up the cheesecake and leaving a few coins on the table, Maxwell headed for the door, "There are probably a lot of people in this city that know a lot about the Valkyrie Randgris. There are probably a lot of people here that know of Kiel Hyre as well. Put your pieces together and you'll find your answer."

* * *

Anyone wondering how Maxwell looks, think of...hmm. perhaps something like Aizen from BLEACH but with a beard. Please review! 


	4. A Valkyrie's legend

Short, but, somehow important chapter. I had fun writing this one. If I ever write a sequel to this, I promise it wont be dialogue based like this one.

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

Yeah, definitely straying away from the real story of Kiel Hyre right now, just to pre-warn everyone.

* * *

"_Save you… Then, I…will be lonely." _

"_No…you won't. I won't let you be."

* * *

_

All thanks to this strange old man, Aliot had several leads now. There were too many coincidences to be natural. If he truly was related to the monster Aliot in some way, then his answers would lie in Kiel Hyre's factory. Shortly after thinking that, he remembered what Maxwell had told him.

"…_after looking inside the factory, she self-destructed…"_

Fear of that happening, Aliot wiped away the idea of entering Kiel Hyre's toy factory. The risk was far too high and he didn't feel like dying before finding the silver haired witch. He'll learn more about the Valkyrie. Perhaps then, he would learn her connection with Kiel Hyre and that could lead him to more answers.

Without any strategy in plan, Aliot went around asking people about the Randgris. Most of the answers he got were how much great she did when she was here and how she mysteriously disappeared one day. When asked where she lived, everyone side-stepped that question stating that they weren't allowed to say where the Valkyrie had once lived. When asked what her relationship was with Kiel Hyre, they replied that it was taboo to speak badly of Randgris.

"Speak badly?" Aliot asked, "Was their relationship bad?"

"Disrespectful runt!" The sage hissed as she stomped past him.

As if he had angered the gods, which he probably had, rain fell from the sky and drenched his surroundings. Everyone on the street quickly ran into the buildings for cover. Only Aliot stood in the rain, waiting there. He had his lead. He knew he would find her if he followed it. However, something was blocking him. He was so close yet so far.

"Perhaps…I should just give up…" He murmured into the rain. He then shook his head, shaking the thoughts away from him. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't do it. Since as far as he could remember, he was always alone. He was found in the wild in front of a church that claimed they couldn't feed him because they were too poor. Even when he wished he was devoured by the monsters in the wild, they did nothing to him. No monsters approached him, no humans approached him. He was always alone. He continued to think it over. As soon as the silver haired witch had saved him…

He was no longer alone.

That officer he had met at Lighthalzen. She talked to him, she smiled to him, and she had faith in him. Maxwell, he shared his life with him and he put him on the right track to find the silver haired witch. Now, more than ever, he wanted to find her. He wanted to thank her for everything. Even if everyone thought she was heartless and monstrous, Aliot thought differently. He wouldn't give up. Even if he died in the end, he'd find her.

"Eh! Brother! That's the silver haired witch!"

Aliot whipped around to see two little boys standing before a large statue of the Valkyrie. His pounding heart went back to rest after seeing the statue, "Just a statue…"

"Don't insult the Valkyrie! She's sacred! Don't compare her to the witch." The older of the two brothers barked.

The younger brother, looking guilty, turned back to the statue, "But, they look the same." The younger brother laughed and clapped his hands, "Hey James! Do you remember when we got lost and the Valkyrie invited us over to her house? No one knew where she lived yet she told us! She baked really good cookies too!"

Aliot gasped. Had he found his answer right there?

The older brother known as James sighed, "Yeah…I miss her. I wonder where she went." He then turned to look at Aliot, "Huh? Who are you?"

"I'm Aliot. I was just wondering, I heard you talking about the Valkyrie. Would you mind telling me where she once lived? I'd really appreciate it."

The younger brother paused to think, "Umm…I think it was…just west of here, past a few mountains."

"Alex!" James shouted, "You aren't supposed to tell people this!" Thunder began cracking in the sky, "Ah! Mom and dad are going to be angry. Let's go!" The two rushed over to the buildings, disappearing between walls and turns.

Without wasting a second, Aliot stepped out of Juno and walked into the mountains. Rain poured from the sky like there was no tomorrow. The ground was brittle and breaking from the pounding rain. One false step and he would've fallen in the pits around him. He was soaked from head to toe. Wind whistled past him sending shivers down his spine.

"I won't…give up…" He whispered to himself. He had gone too far. Now, he was so close. He could've stay back at Lighthalzen and started a new life with his new look, but he couldn't. He could've lived with Maxwell, but he couldn't.

The mountain ranges were large; he didn't know how many mountains he had to walk through to find her house. He could've walked past it and he wouldn't have known. Rain continued crashing down on him. The chilling winds froze him to the core but he continued walking.

Before he knew it, the clouds parted, the rain stopped and the crisp night air drifted around him.

He was cold, wet, and feverish but he continued walking. Without losing hope, he finally found it.

Tucked away in several trees and boulders was a small breaking cabin. The house could've once looked beautiful but all the décor had broken away. Rotten plants were littered around the house.

Aliot took another step towards the house. It looked abandoned, but he knew better, "Are you…here?"

A moment of silence in the night…

"Yes. I am."

* * *

Semi-climactic ending! Yeah, a rather short chapter since I didnt bother sugar coating it. Please review : )


	5. The Valkyrie's truth

The second last chapter of this story! I might write a sequel to this to expand the other parts of the story. As usual, pretty much completley dialogue based.

Disclaimer: I own only the story

Thanks for the review FieryFlames! Makes me happy to know people are actually reading this. Hopefully, this chapter will clear up lots of questions and stuff. Once again though, I'd like to remind everyone that this story is completely made up and his absolutely nothing to do with the real Kiel Hyre story.

* * *

"_What…no…let him go! Stop it!" _

"_Al…i…za…"

* * *

_

In the stillness of the night, where silence filled the air and clogged practically every sense, the sharp voice of a woman cut through it.

Frozen in mixed emotions, Aliot just stood there. He couldn't tell what it was that froze him. Was it happiness that he had accomplished his goal? Was it fear of this omnipotent being? He couldn't tell. It could've been something else or perhaps every single one of his emotions reacting.

"Y-you're…" He whispered, stuttering on his words, "Here…" His sentence faded into a breathy word, "You're really here!" He turned around, seeing nothing behind him, "What…" Was it a delusion in his mind?

No…he definitely heard something.

His heart nearly skipped a beat as a shower of pure silver appeared before his eyes. Deep within the silver was a pair of snake like green eyes. Calming down, he let his senses observe her carefully. On her head was the famed Valkyrie helmet on her head, an exact copy of those on the statues and in the pictures. A beautiful silver haired woman dressed in pure silver clothing with long shimmering silver hair. They really did pick a good name for her. As soon as his eyes absorbed her appearance, a large pair of pitch black wings came from her back.

Aliot swallowed, casting away all the emotion that clogged his senses, "Thank you." The silver haired witch gave him a neutral look, "Thank you for saving me. I really mean it." He bowed to her, waiting for a response. After a long, awkward pause, Aliot looked up and took off his shawl, "This should be yours, right?"

She said nothing at first, only glancing down to look at the shawl. She then looked up, turned herself, and walked towards the cabin.

Disappointed that he didn't get a reaction from her, he decided to turn and head back. He really just wanted to thank her. Though he made many steps to find her, he never truly planned what he would do after he found her.

"Wait," He shouted as he turned around, "You…did you…bring me somewhere a long time ago? And…Maxwell's daughter as well?"

A gasp came from her as she twisted her head around. Emotions played on her face and for that moment, Aliot thought she looked rather human.

"You…you talked to him?" She gasped.

Did Aliot make a smart choice? He couldn't foreshadow what would happen to him just by reading her face so he continued to press on.

"Yes, I talked with Maxwell. He told me that the Valkyrie came and brought a girl named Aliza to him, telling him to protect her no matter what. And…now that I think about it, I never really knew why I was just found by a church."

"Aliza…"

Aliot nodded, "Maxwell said we had something to do with Kiel Hyre's robots. He said we were some sort of human prototype. I also talked with everyone in Juno. It seemed that Randgris has some bad connections with Kiel Hyre."

She looked at him, "You…put pieces together very well. How much did Maxwell tell you?"

"He told me that his suspicions came from Aliza. He told me that there was a research team of students that went down there with Aliza. The details aren't exact, but he thinks Aliza self-destructed and brought the team with her."

"No…"

Aliot gave a look of confusion, "Excuse me?"

"He's wrong…" She whispered.

"What do you mean?" He waited, "What…what do you know? What's the truth?"

There was a pause.

With a sigh, she began her story, "Randgris was Kiel's lover. Both of them had good intentions for this world and the two both had the power to do it. Randgris had her god-like strength, Kiel had his technological genius. When Kiel first created his first robots, Randgris was amazed by them. The two were in love. They shared everything…even…the horrible truth."

Aliot listened patiently, ignoring the freezing breeze that touched his skin, "Which was…?"

"The prototypes of Kiel's work were made from humans. He took in orphans from the street, he made it look like they had entered his academy but in fact…he took them apart and then rebuilt them. There were many tries and many fails. In the end, only four were successful. Randgris was disgusted by this. Kiel told her that his robots no longer needed humans since he had figured out how it all worked. This calmed her down. Then, one faithful day, Kiel found out that the robots will begin to develop their own free will when they were close to a prototype. He had to dispose of the four prototypes so this wouldn't happen. He destroyed Alicel and Alice. When Randgris came in and saw what he was doing, he merely said that he was killing off "monsters" like how an adventurer does so. The prototypes were not humans anymore. Before he could destroy the other two, Randgris came in, took the two, and ran off. She hid the two far away from Kiel, wiped their memories so they wouldn't think of even going to Kiel Hyre again, and gave them to people that she deeply trusted. Randgris and Kiel were deeply in love, past the point of marriage. She couldn't bear spreading the news to everyone and ruining Kiel. She couldn't live with herself betraying Kiel. So, in her cabin, she sealed all her memories into her helmet and took it off so she wouldn't remember Kiel after she became a true Valkyrie, and she hung herself."

Aliot was amazed by this story. Pieces began fitting in everywhere. Maxwell was right all along. Kiel held a monstrous secret that would've utterly destroyed him if it was let out.

"Wait…she hung herself?" Aliot murmured, "Then…who are you?"

She looked at Aliot for a long time, "A human can never truly connect with monsters. Monsters will not attack one another…and monsters will not assist humans. Its true for you, isn't it?"

Aliot nodded in reply. He then thought back in his life. Humans always avoided talking to him. A monster never came up to kill him. Only the homunculi that were dubbed not a human and not a monster attacked him. He also never helped humans but he thought that was natural. With a gasp, he began recalling what the couple at Lighthalzen had told him about the silver haired witch.

"Then…you…"

"That's right…I am just like you. I am Aliza."

* * *

Plot twist! One more chapter left! Please review : ) 


	6. A witch's truth

While in the middle of typing this, I realized that this "flashback" was longer than a regular chapter. For me, I type around 3 pages or so on the Word Document and thats an official length for my "chapters". So, I decided to split the flashback from the present and make it into two chapters. The last chapter'll probably be on later today or tomorrow.

Disclaimer: I only own the story

Finally, all those italic two-lines at the beginning of every chapter will make sense.

_

* * *

_

_A small team of wizards, sages, and mages stood around an open grave. _

"_Alright," A tall, black-haired male wizard started as he pointed his staff at the open grave, "This is the entrance to Kiel Hyre's factory. Everyone stick together and be on your toes!" _

"_Yes sir!" The others replied in unison. _

_After the black-haired wizard walked in, a young, chestnut haired woman followed in closely. The mages soon followed after and then the sages. _

_Several flights of staircases later, the team entered the factory. At first, they noticed a few docile maid robots and balls of flesh-like material. _

"_Elena," The black haired wizard shouted, "Give the team a rundown on the monsters." _

_The chestnut haired woman nodded, "Right," She gave her wizard cloak a rustle and produced a small notebook, "Those maid robots are known as Alice and Aliza. They're overall pretty harmless and passive. Those balls of meat are constants. They self-destruct when they are near you so please be careful when you are around them. We are not sure what they exactly are but theories are that they are failed experiments that have come together in a clump." _

"_Thank you, Elena." The black haired wizard finished, "Everyone on guard. Ignore anything that might seem dangerous. Concentrate on finding anything that seems suspicious." _

_The team split into two with four members each. Elena led one group while the black haired wizard led the other. _

"_Alright! We meet back here in an hour. Press your distress buzzer if you are in trouble." With that, the two teams rushed in opposite directions. _

_Aside from the maids and constants, Elena's team found nothing out of the ordinary. That was…until they reached a mysterious elevator. _

"_What's this thing?" A young female mage exclaimed as she ran towards it. She was blocked by a nearly invisible green wall, "Huh?" _

_Elena approached it and touched in gently, "Interesting…" She took her staff and tapped against it, "It seems like a machine generated barrier." She looked to the elevator behind it, "There's definitely something suspicious about this. Why block off an elevator?" _

"_Shall we call-AH!" The sage was cut off by a pair of claws digging into his stomach. Whipping around, he tore apart the strange robot behind him. _

_This robot had long, messy black hair and wore a school girl uniform. Coming from her hands were long knife like fingers that were stained with the sage's blood. _

"_Get him a potion! Hurry!" Elena commanded. _

_Before the other mages could act, more of those clawed robots appeared as well as a few white haired robots with blades coming from its back. _

"_What are these?" A panicking mage shouted as he backed up to Elena, "Mr. Maxwell said nothing about these!" _

_Elena looked at them, "They are Alicel and Aliot. There aren't supposed to be many so he told us not to tell you about them." _

_With every second that passed, more appeared, like ants from an anthill. _

_The female mage shouted, "Elena!" _

"_Don't panic!" She summoned her magic, "Storm gust!" Summoning a giant snow storm, she froze the robots. Slowly, however, the robots were breaking free, "Damn…use the distress buzzer and run!" As she turned back to the robots, she noticed the barrier around the elevator was gone and the robots were coming out from there. Without a doubt, she knew that the secrets they were sent to look for lay beyond that elevator. _

"_Lady Elena, are you coming?" The wounded sage gasped. _

_She shook her head, "I'll hold them off. You guys get ahead. I'll follow along, I promise." _

_The sage nodded and followed the others. _

"_Heaven's drive!" Elena shouted as large earthy spikes came from the ground and punctured the robots. Swiftly, Elena leapt across the spikes and over to the elevator. Finishing off a few of the robots with a lightning bolt, she slid into the closing elevator. _

_The elevator rumbled a bit but began descending downward. The elevator jolted violently as the roof was torn open. The white-haired robot with blades on his back dropped in, tearing her staff away in the process. _

_Elena backed into a corner. Her staff was just taken from her and the elevator was too small a space to use magic. Quivering in fear, she watched as this robot approached her malevolently. _

_Waiting for her body to be pierced by the blades, she screamed. Contrary to what she had though, the robot merely looked at her with an emotionless, unmoving face. _

"_Aliza…?" He muttered in an emotionless tone, "Aliza…Aliza…You are…Aliza."_

_Elena growled, "No I'm not! Stop it! Get away from me you filthy monster!" Giving the monster a kick to the face as it got closer. _

_The robot reached down, grabbed her shoulders, and looked at her closely, "Aliza…" _

_Elena tore away from the robot and rushed to the closed elevator door. Grabbing her discarded staff, she tried prying the door open. She didn't know why this monster didn't attack her and she didn't want to wait to find out. She felt a jolt of adrenaline as she heard metal footsteps approaching her from behind. A smile came from her as she tore a small crack between the elevator doors. Her smile immediately faded when Aliot grabbed her staff and tore it away again. _

"_Aliza!" The robot shouted as he grabbed her around the shoulders roughly. _

"_My name isn't Aliza!" Elena screamed as she struggled from his hold, "Now get out of the way!" _

_The robot continued to hold onto her, "My name…Aliot." _

_After a minute of struggling, Elena began to realize that he wasn't trying to hurt her in anyway. He just held onto her, like a hug. _

"_You…don't want to hurt me, do you?" _

_Aliot looked at her. Just for a second, Elena swore she saw emotion on the robot's face, "You are…us." Aliot murmured. _

_Elena wasn't exactly sure what he meant. She was sure she wasn't a monster…_

_Aliot picked her up in his arms and turned to the elevator door. With the blades and claws on his back, he began tearing the elevator doors apart revealing a cage-like apparatus. With his claws, he began tearing that apart as well, making a tunnel for the two of them. _

"_Leave?" He asked her. Elena nodded dumbly, "Save you…Then, I will be lonely." _

_What were these feelings in Elena's heart? She knew this robot was merely a monster yet she felt drawn to this robot, "No." She muttered loudly, "You won't. I won't let you be." Her mind screamed at her. What was she saying? He was a monster. She was a human. This wasn't right. Yet, deep down, something felt right._

_As if an illusion, Aliot turned his head to her and smiled. Overcome by confusion, Elena just lay in his arms as they walked through the makeshift tunnel. Seeing a crack of light above them, Aliot took his claws and tore apart the ceiling, revealing a hole large enough for the two to leave. _

_Aliot pushed her up and followed closely after. Elena looked at Aliot for a while, swearing that she saw a human there instead. She opened her mouth to thank him but was stopped by the brutal sound of metal shattering on contact. _

"_There!" The black haired wizard from before shouted as he rushed towards the two with the rest of the team, "Elena! Are you okay? We thought you would've been taken far away!"_

_Elena said nothing. She turned to the injured Aliot and watched as pieces of metal came from his body. The mages rushed as the robot and held it down. Elena shook her head violently, "What…no…let him go! Stop it!" _

_Ignoring her completely, the sages came and fired magic at Aliot. _

"_Al…i…za…" Aliot murmured as the magic continued to break away at his body. _

_By the time they were done, Aliot was nothing more than a broken up robot. Elena sat there on the ground, petrified in shock. _

_The black haired wizard offered a hand to her, "Come on, let's go." The black haired wizard shouted in pain as he backed up, his hand burnt into a stump, "Elena!"_

_Gasping uncontrollably, Elena looked up at the crew with an inhuman look. The sky darkened above them as a fiery glow came from the ground. _

"_Elena…" The wounded sage from before whispered, "What's wrong?" _

_Elena said nothing, only whispering two words, "Meteor…storm."_

_It was colossal. Giant flaming meteors fell from the sky, incinerating everything. The wizards were torn apart on contact and the ground was charred greatly. _

_As soon as the meteor storm faded away and the clouds parted, all that remained was pieces of the former team, pieces of Aliot, and a young crying wizard, haired dyed white from shock, sitting on the ground._

_

* * *

_

One more chapter to go! Please review!


	7. Kodoku

Alright! The final chapter! Not much to say now.

Disclaimer: I only own the storyline

A "very cheesy" pre-warning

* * *

There was nothing. The sound of the whistling wind died down. The rustling of stray tumbleweeds was cut off. Slowly, Aliot stepped back, allowing the hand as cold as ice slide down. He took the time to collect himself after memories were pushed into his head. 

"So…you saved me because…I was reminded you of Aliot."

She paused, "I guess. I don't actually know why. There are a lot of reasons."

Aliot swallowed and nodded, "Alright. Then, how did you find that helmet?"

"I was wandering. After I drained all my energy and my hair was dyed white from shock, I just wandered aimlessly. I never connected well with anyone and when I finally did so with that Aliot, he was destroyed. As if fate led me here, I found the cabin. I walked in to rest and I found this helmet laying there and a noose on the ceiling. I touched the helmet, that's all it took. The memories of Randgris came through me and filled me with the truth. The energy stored in that helmet coursed through me. My hair dyed silver, my eyes flooded with raw energy, my skin became translucent and everything on my body shined with silver. Born from my own feelings, wings broke from the flesh in my back. It was refreshing…yet, painful."

"But, why didn't you say anything? All this time, you knew about Kiel Hyre. You knew there were people like me. Why didn't you say anything?" Aliot asked.

"Tell me…" A pause to add tension in the air, "What will I possibly gain for doing so? I don't want to associate with those disgusting humans nor do I give a damn about the one who made me into a monster."

"Aliza," He whispered, "It's alright…alright to hate them. Monsters are not meant to connect with humans. It's nature. Not only that, but, it's alright to hate them for making us the way we are. Forcing us to lose all that warmth we once had and making us into robots."

She turned to him, her face knotted in unreadable emotions, "You're the same as me. Don't you feel the same? Don't you hate humans?"

"Once ago, I did. But now, I don't. It was because of humans that I found the truth." He thought back, "You once said…association with the prototypes will cause human will to appear, right?"

"Yeah, I did."

Aliot nodded and took a step towards her, "Then, if we stayed together, would our human will appear once more?" Aliza looked at him.

"Why would you want to live with a hated witch like me?"

"Because we're the same," He replied calmly, "When prototypes are close to robots, they begin to awaken a human mind and will. That applies to the prototypes themselves as well, doesn't it?" He took another step to her, "Then…all this time, it was the awaken will that you gave me when we were together that caused me to meet everyone." Casting away all his fear, he moved closer and closer to her, "If we split up...everything will go back to what they used to be…."

"Aliza…I don't want to be alone and…I don't want you to be alone either."

With a gasp, Aliza stepped back with a purely human expression of shock written all over her face.

"I might not be…the same Aliot you fell in love with…" Aliot said in a soft and quiet tone.

Aliza looked at him. Her eyes casting down to the ground as he spoke, "Fell…in love with." She looked at him. The truth of Aliot back at the factory that she never uncovered over the time she was alone was read out like an open book to this Aliot. She felt her heart beat faster, and faster. Something warm emptying into her body, emotion.

Reaching out his hand, Aliot looked to Aliza with a warm smile, "Aliza...?" Throwing away her own pride, she clutched his hand tightly, letting all those fossilized emotions in her mind out. Her human mind, will, and heart emptying out like a bursting dam.

Losing control of himself, Aliot also let out all those emotions that he had tucked away in his heart for so long. Just their hands linked together were enough to draw out a life time of tucked-away emotion.

"I was…always so alone." Aliza whispered to him, "That's why I wandered everywhere. I wanted to find someone to accept me. The humans cast me out…the monsters didn't care. I was always so alone." Without warning, she rushed into his embrace, clutching him tightly to the point he thought he might break, "I never stopped thinking of the day Aliot, the only person that reached out to me, died and I ran away. I never stopped thinking about the 'other one like me' out there. Yet, I was so alone that I never wanted to reach out…to anyone."

The two of them stood there in each others' warm embrace. The sun peeked from the mountains, drenching their surroundings in a golden light. Their darkness and solitude had finally passed and faded away. They looked at each other; their expressions full of human emotion.

_"I won't let you be alone."_

* * *

This is actually open for a sequel. I might write one after all my exams are over. Please review! And pCe out! 


End file.
